Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of the 2014 indie video game Five Nights at Freddy's and one of the secondary main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as well as one of the main antagonists of the trilogy. He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where during the day, he, along with his robotic peers, are presented as child-friendly entertainers. However, during the night, when the game takes place, Freddy and his peers try to hunt down the security guard, the protagonist of the game. All in all, Freddy is the titular most recurring villain and the face of the series, but not always the primary antagonist. For Freddy's role in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, see Phantom Freddy. Role in the game The game follows a rookie security guard, Mike Schmidt, who recently gained a night shift job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a Chuck E. Cheese-esque entertainment restaurant. Via a telephone call from the guard's predecessor, the player is informed that the animatronics "wander" from 12 AM to 6 AM and will forcefully (and fatally) stuff any human they see into a animatronic suit, as during the night they register the player not as human, but as a metal endoskeleton without a suit on. As this is "against the rules" of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this is supposedly the intention of Freddy and his accomplices action towards the player in the game. In the earlier nights, Freddy is only seen when the player runs out of power, where he stares at them from the doorway in the dark while a boardwalk version of the song Toreador plays in the background. After 30 seconds have passed, Freddy will kill the player. However, if the player moves at all during this period, Freddy may attack earlier. This falls in line with a piece of advice the previous night watchman left for the player to play dead. When Freddy does move he can be seen staring at the camera menacingly, usually traveling through the kitchen which has a defective camera that only records audio. His song will play when he is in the kitchen, revealing his position in there. Freddy does not seek out the player very often and will stay inactive until the 4th, 5th and possibly 3rd nights. His golden variant might also appear in the office on the 3rd night at some point. Also unlike the other animatronics, Freddy will never be seen by the door lights. Instead, he will sneak into the room and attack the player. To prevent this, the player must close the door before he moves from the camera next to the room. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Freddy returns in the second installment as one of the old, decommissioned enemy animatronics. While he is still the titular character, one of the main antagonists and the leader of the original animatronics, Freddy is far more lax than even some of the newer animatronics and strays into the office much more rarely than his brethren. Freddy, after he was replaced by Toy Freddy, was simply stashed in Parts/Service, where he is the last to get up every night on nights when he is active. Freddy continues his role in trying to kill the night-guard (in this case Jeremy Fitzergald) but as this game takes place before the events of the first, and as such, the murders/bite, it is unknown what Freddy's motive is in this game, be it hauntings, glitches in his old system, or something far grimmer that is yet unexplained. Freddy looks largely unchanged from the last game. Among other things, his exoskeleton, similar to that of the other old animatronics, is more visible from his mouth. Some of his suit appears to be damaged, most notably around the knees and under his left arm. There also is an addition of buttons to his suit, bearing resemblance to his Toy counterpart. Aside from that, his eyebrows are slightly thinner, his eyes pop out more, his upper teeth are more visible, and his freckles have vanished. Freddy's state of decay looks somewhat similar to Foxy's from the first game. Freddy begins with the older animatronics in the Parts/Service Room, and becomes most active during and after Night 3. Freddy will then travel in the Main Hall and then head towards the Party Room 3 to stare at the camera. He'll then go to the Office's dark hallway and will go into the Office for the player to put on the mask. If this is failed, Freddy will proceed to kill them. In between nights, the player experiences increasingly disturbing visions through Freddy's point of view. Freddy is in the Party Room of the original game, standing in his usual place onstage with Bonnie and Chica. The Puppet also appears in the final vision and Golden Freddy in the penultimate vision. The player can move Freddy's head from side to side during these visions. Five Night's at Freddy's 4 Freddy is set to reappear in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as presumably the main antagonist. In this game, he is in a state of complete decay featuring claws, sharp teeth and other Freddy heads attached to his stomach. Gallery 0ba.jpg|Freddy in the prequel. 498.png|Freddy's jumpscare 64eddedc33d34a193d34d792c9fe7806_1024.jpg|Freddy with human eyes Freddy_Fazbear.png steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_270684111_preview.png Here Boy.png|Freddy inside the Office Freddy is Here.png|Freddy going through the Hallway FreddysBand.jpg|Freddy band. 11203709_435699883277904_571903500651520472_n.jpg|Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Trivia *Once the protagonist is caught and killed by any of the animatronics, the Game Over-screen will show the deceased protagonist stuffed inside a Freddy Fazbear-suit. His eyes and teeth are shown through the openings of the suit, with the former's eyes popped through the suit's eye sockets and teeth showing within the mouth of suit. In the second game, Freddy appears in the game over screen and the POV is from inside the suit. *A yellow suit of Freddy (officially named Golden Freddy in the second game) can suddenly appear in the security officer's office before it disappears. It is likely to be a hallucination caused by Mike Schmidt's growing paranoia. It can be found by looking at the poster in the West Hall corner, which will randomly change into a picture of Golden Freddy, most often appearing on nights 1 and 3. Closing the camera will make Golden Freddy appear. Opening and re-closing the camera will make Golden Freddy disappear and prevent his attack. This video gives an example of the event. * All four animatronics have the same scream whenever they attack the player. * Freddy is the most dangerous and unpredictable enemy in the first game, as he can actually teleport inside the security office despite both doors being closed. He may even be one of the (if not the) most dangerous enemies so far in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. * Freddy may have been the one who killed the previous security guard, as on the fourth night, the phone call of the predecessor's last words can be heard; "Oh, no..." as Toreador plays before the recording cuts off. **However, a moan is heard, and Foxy was banging on the left door, so the moan likely came from Chica or Bonnie, Golden Freddy may also be the cause, as his screech plays briefly. * As revealed in this video, Freddy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. * When on the move, Freddy lets out a very deep belly laugh that echoes throughout the building. * Freddy was originally meant to be stationary and only move when the power was out. However, the creator wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and changed the AI programming to its current iteration of hunting the player on the fourth and fifth nights. * Freddy appears with Human eyes in the hallucinations. * Freddy's tune is heard on the phone during the fourth night's beginning, implying Freddy was involved with the Phone Guy's death. * An explanation for Freddy's lack of movement and activity on the first few nights is that he may be studying the player's strategies. * Even if Freddy's AI is set to level 20 on Custom Night, he won't move until Bonnie and Chica have left the Show Stage. * If Freddy's xistorted poster is showing him tearing off his head, one of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. * Freddy is the one of the only two animatronics to feature multiple jumpscare kills, the other being Springtrap. * He can be compared to Jugo in several ways: ** Both are the last ones to make their move and the ones that are "inactive" longer. ** When they become dangerous, the white part of their eyes turn dark. ** Jugo is known as Bipolar jug and bears are said to be bipolar. * Freddy can be seen holding his microphone (barely) in the Dining Room and East Hall. * Unlike the other animatronics, once Freddy leaves the Show Stage, his eyes disappear, exposing his endoskeleton's eyes. However, Freddy retains his eyes when the power goes out. * With the exception of the Show Stage, Freddy appears to increasingly get closer to the cameras themselves as he reaches the Office. * Freddy is the only animatronic to have four counterparts: Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Toy Freddy and Phantom Freddy. * Freddy is one of the two animatronics to be seen with endoskeleton eyes, the other being Bonnie. * When Freddy is in Party Room 3 in the second game, his right eye is missing. This is only time any of Freddy's endoskeleton eyes are revealed. * Rarely, the player can encounter an eyeless Freddy after their death. * Freddy is one of the few animatronics who doesn't go through the air vents, the others being Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy and the Puppet. * At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Freddy, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget, leading into the events of the first game. * Freddy's design in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is similar to Scrappy-Doo's Scrappy Rex form in Scooby-Doo. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Robots Category:Bears Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Titular Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mascots Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Amoral Category:Recurring villain Category:Teleporters Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Singing Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Possessed Object Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Evil Genius Category:Protective Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Old Villains Category:Banshees Category:Kid Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Final Boss Category:Animal Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Asexual Category:Ghosts Category:Pawns Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Clawed Villains